


#1 Emotion

by RandomRedneck



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Joy gives Sadness a little appreciation.





	#1 Emotion

“Wow. They weren’t kidding about this being boring.”

 

The mind of one Riley Anderson. And her most morose emotion was experiencing the true monotony that was Dream Duty.

 

“Look out, Riley. You’re gonna crash the plane…” 

 

Sighing, she decided counting all the buttons on the control panel was more interesting. Especially the big red one labelled ‘PUBERTY’.

 

“I know they said not to touch it. But it’s so big. And red. And alluring…”

 

Before she could press it and send Riley into pubescent hell, a voice piped up behind her.

 

“So, enjoying your first Dream Duty?”

 

Joy made her jump about a foot, standing there with her typical smile.

 

“Oh, Joy. It’s fine…I guess…I get why you want me to do it. I’m boring. Dreams are boring. We’re a perfect match.”

 

She simply rolled her eyes at her usual downer attitude.

 

“Why are you up, anyway? We only need one of us on Dream Duty.”

 

The answer came when she produced a gigantic trophy from behind her back. How she hid the thing back there was a mystery for the ages.

 

“Oh, I just wanted to give you this. I talked to the guys down in Imagination Land, and had them make this for you.”

 

The rather ornate trophy had a little golden Sadness on top, and a plaque reading ‘#1 Emotion’ affixed to the front.

 

“You really think I deserve a trophy?”

 

Giggling, she leaned in and kissed the moping blue emotion on the forehead.

 

“You deserve a lot of stuff we never gave you before. Like that. You have a nice night.”

 

She skated off, leaving Sadness sitting there with a little glowing yellow smooch mark on her forehead.

 

“I wonder if driving her crazy again would get me one on the lips…”


End file.
